Talk:Shopping for a Surprise!/@comment-68.174.136.60-20150615043223
173.214.208.234 20:19, October 10, 2012 (UTC)Hamilton, Alabama Should this article be merged with Barney Live in New York City? If so, how does one do this? -- Jack&KatePlusEight 21:40, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Done and done. I redirected this article to Barney Live in NY, so it's covered. -- SonicHOG 21:55, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Am I the only one that they should've re-released it in 1996 with the "Kids for Character" preview and "Barney's Talent Show"? -- Rodney 50:03 December 30, 2004 (UTC) I think they should of did that too Rodney. May 19, 2009. Plus, even if that did happen this would of been the opening previews (since you said Kids For Character and Barney's Talent Show would be the Closing previews). Opening previews *Dark Blue FBI Warning *The Lyons Group Logo *I Love To Read With Barney Preview *Barney Live! In New York City Soundtrack Preview *Please Stay Tuned (1993-1995) *Barney Home Video Logo (1992-1995) Closing previews *Barney's Families Are Special Preview *Let's Pretend With Barney (1993) Preview *Barney's Make-Believe Vacation Preview *Barney Home Video Logo (1992-1995) *The Lyons Group Logo Thanks! Jack&KatePlusEight 06:19, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Why is there a picture of an animation Barney on the cover of the VHS? February 16th 2011 This was the first time in the history of Barney where there was no sped up scene until the next video.1996, 1997 and 2000 I Was Talking To Bob West Yesterday About Why He Redubbed The Everyone Is Special Song. Bob Said were all -pre-recorded, while the recorded a new version of that song, but we probably did, so everything would sound consistent. That was a really fun show... !" Jeremyallencrispo 18:00, January 10, 2009 (UTC) What Are the Opening And Closing Previews to The July of 1999 Release? 16:26, June 22, 2010 (UTC) The opening previews for 1999 were Opening previews #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998) #The Wiggles #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Barney Buddies Club Promo #Barney's Once Upon a Time Preview #Please Stay Tuned (1999-2000) #Title Card Closing previews #Walk Around the Block With Barney Preview #What the World We Share Preview #Sing and Dance with Barney Preview #Barney Home Video Logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998) ' ' Once Upon a Time '''is a Barney Home Video that was released on November 5, 1996. Plot While visiting the show, Stella the Storyteller's suitcase of props explodes, and Barney and the kids help repack it. But while giving assistance, they also use the props to tell classic stories: Rumpelstiltskin, Rapunzel, and more. This enjoyable installment in the Barney library may very likely be the place some child viewers will hear these stories for the first time. Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * Shawn * Carlos * Tosha * Kristen * Stella the Storyteller Stories *Rumplestiltskin - (Barney & Carlos, Tosha & Shawn) *Rapunzel - (Baby Bop, Shawn, & Stella the Storyteller) *Goldilocks and the Three Bears - (Barney & Baby Bop, Stella the Storyteller & Kristen) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Oh, When We March #Rain Medley #Once Upon a Time #The Spinning Wheel #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #Castles So High #Does Your Hair Hang Low #The Bears Went Over the Mountain #Are You Sleeping? #I Love You Trivia *This was the last video to feature Shawn. * ''Barney Live! In New York City'' (known on show posters as ''Barney Live! At Radio City'') was Barney's second stage show (following Barney in Concert at the Dallas Majestic Theater), performed at Radio City Music Hall in New York City from March 5, 1994 to March 13, 1994. It was released on video on August 3, 1994, becoming the first video in the Classic Collection series. Plot Barney and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Barney Bag". But before they are able to share it, a new visitor, The Winkster, sneaks away with the bag! The Winkster doesn't know how to make friends. Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch The Winkster and teach him that all you have to do is ask in order to make friends of your own. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Barney's Imagination Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. After the circus ends, the chase continues until Winkster confesses that he took the bag for everyone to play with him. After his confession, he remembers to use the words "Please" and "Thank You," and then becomes friends with Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, and the kids. Barney then unveils the suprise to the audience and then asks them to use their imaginations to make the heart bigger. After the unveiling of the then bigger heart, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Winkster, and the kids wrap up the show with "Everyone is Special." Cast (In Order of Appearance) * Announcer (Charles Edward Hall) * Barney (David Joyner / Carey Stinson (body), Bob West (voice)) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) (debut) * Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) (only appearance) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Shawn (John David Bennett II) * Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers (body), Julie Johnson (voice)) * The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) * BJ (Jeff Brooks (body), Patty Wirtz (voice)) * Guest (Morgan Jordan) Songs Act 1 #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #Mr. Knickerbocker #Ring Around the Rosie #My Yellow Blankey #The Barney Bag #The Winkster's Song #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #BJ's Song #Take Me Out to the Ball Game #Rain Medley (Rain, Rain, Go Away and It's Raining, It's Pouring) #If All the Raindrops #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Band Instrumental #I Am a Fine Musician Act 2 Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy? The Wheels on the Bus Three Little Monkeys Do Your Ears Hang Low? The Airplane Song Me and My Teddy Four Little Ducks My Aunt Came Back London Bridge Star Medley: (Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, and Star Light, Star Bright) Please and Thank You Everyone is Special Trivia * This show/video marks: ** The only Barney stage show that does not feature the I Love You song, due to Warren Publishing suing Lyons Partnership (the company that owns Barney) for the use of the song in 1994. ** The first time on video that Barney is partially-performed by Carey Stinson. Stinson was Barney's Double, used for only "quick changes"; in this case he doubled as Barney in the scene where he magically changed from ringmaster to peanut seller and then back, also in two failed attempts to catch the Winkster at the balcony (One: Arriving too late, delayed from tripping over a mop and bucket. Two: Running faster only to arrive instead at the balcony on the other side). Stinson would later do many live appearances and tours, until portraying the role on the television series in 2001. ** The first time that BJ is performed by Jeff Brooks. To accompany the height differences between the old and new costume actors, BJ became shorter. ** The first appearances of Carlos and Kelly. Carlos would later return as a main character in Season 3. Rebecca Wilson (Kelly) would later return as a dancer in Barney's Colorful World!. ** The only time Carlos and Derek appear together. ** The first Barney concert to have an intermission. ** The first appearances of the Barney costumes that would later be used for Season 3. ** The first live appearance of BJ. ** The first show to shorten the Barney Theme Song to only the first and last stanzas. ** The only time "The Barney Bag" was sung in 4 verses. ** The only Barney Stage Show to use The Barney Bag, and the only time where it plays a major role. ** The only major Barney concert, not to tour. ** The final time that Kathy is seen with her teddy bear. * After Act 1 and before Act 2 in the video version, there is an intermission title card shown with a circus background and circus instruments playing "I Am a Fine Musician". During the actual performance, the intermission was 20 minutes in-length. * All of the dialogue (including that of Barney and the other dinos) was recorded live for every performance, unlike future Barney shows. The songs, however, were prerecorded. * Some songs from this concert were featured in the Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 CD. Specifically, the songs "My Yellow Blankey", "BJ's Song", "The Barney Bag", and "My Aunt Came Back". *This is the first appearance of the a new Barney costume and the first appearance of the a new Shorter 1994 BJ costume. However, this Barney costume is actually a prototype version. This Barney costume was also use in Imagination Island, If the Shoe Fits..., and Barney's Talent Show. *After the "Please and Thank You" number, a camera angle shows Kelly giving her sign to someone backstage. *From this video onwards, the copyright credit is "Lyons Partnership, L.P" (Although it was first used in the Barney album Barney's Favorites Vol. 1) instead of "The Lyons Group". *During "Please and Thank You", BJ lip-syncs to the lyrics, though he does not sing the song. *According to a Variety review, Min was absent from the March 6 performance. *On the front cover of the VHS release of this, Barney is seen as a cartoon instead of being live action. Gallery 192786.jpg|Original Release/First Rereleases (1994-2000) Barneyliveuk.png|Original Release (1995, UK) Babsfd.jpg|Original Release (1995, Spanish) ''Bedtime with Barney: Imagination Island'', also known as ''Barney's Imagination Island'', was an NBC prime-time special that aired on April 24, 1994. The video release of the special came out in October 4, 1994. On April 13, 2010, Imagination Island was rereleased on DVD, six years after the previous DVD rerelease in 2004. Plot Min and Tosha are having a sleepover and Tosha's mom reads them a story about a mystical place called Imagination Island but orders them to fall asleep after five minutes. When Barney comes to life, he shows the two girls that they can go on a sailing adventure, if they use their imaginations. With that, Barney mystically takes them on deck aboard a huge ship destined for Imagination Island. Along the way, they meet up with Shawn, Derek, Baby Bop, and BJ. There's just one problem. As everyone's getting close to the island, a storm comes and a huge tidal wave knocks the ship up into some palm trees on the island. While Baby Bop and BJ stay on the ship, Barney and the kids go explore the island. With no civilization on the island, cities or ships patrolling the seas in the distance Barney and the kids eventually decide that they must find some help to either get off the island or to help get their ship off the island. After hikes, patrols and searching they eventually find a tropical house. There they meet Professor Tinkerputt, a toy inventor who doesn't like to share his creations and thus moved to Imagination Island to be alone with his toys. Demonstrating his new balloon maker, Barney helps him realize that sharing is a good thing. As a demonstration to sharing Tosha decides to give Tinkerputt her necklace in order to fix a flaw in his machine; thus making it a success. Then Tinkerputt starts sharing many of his creations and agrees to help the explorers find their way off the island. After a moment of thinking Tinkerputt gets an idea of how to get the ship out of the trees. They can fly back with the balloons! Tinkerputt takes control of the ship and the ship flies up to the sky. Hours later the ship reaches back home and after everyone leaves, the ship supposedly heads to a new toy factory away from the island. Cast * Barney (Costume: David Joyner; Voice: Bob West) * Baby Bop (Costume: Jeff Ayers; Voice: Carol Farabee / Julie Johnson) * BJ (Costume: Jeff Brooks; Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Shawn (John David Bennett II) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Professor Erasmus Q. Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) (debut) * Tosha's Mom (J.D. Mosley) * Tosha's Dad (David J. Courtney) Song List # Just Imagine # Sailing Medley: (Sailing, Sailing, Row, Row, Row Your Boat, Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #1), Blow the Man Down, Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #2), My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean, Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #3), A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea, and Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #4/Finale)) # That's What an Island Is # Jungle Adventure # Tinkerputt's Song # If You're Happy and You Know It # Just Imagine (Reprise) # It's Good to Be Home Barney Songs That Debuted In This Special #My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean' #'That's What an Island Is' #'Tinkerputt's Song' Trivia * Due to the 1994 lawsuit, I Love You wasn't performed in this special. * This is the first time not to include Barney Theme Song. *This is the only time not to feature any of Barney's theme songs ("Barney Theme Song" and "I Love You"). *The video and DVD versions both claim that the special contains the song "Our Friend Barney Had a Boat". That song was never sung in this special, not even during its original air date. *This marks the first appearance of Professor Tinkerputt. He would later return in the stage show tour "Barney's Big Surprise" to show Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the audience his brand new toy factory. *This is the tenth episode where Time Lapse is being used. Baby Bop quickly scurries for cover when a humongous thunderstorm strikes the ship. *This video is featured in the exclusive Blockbuster Video Barney's Island Safari (along with Let's Go to the Zoo and The Alphabet Zoo). *Some of the songs featured in the special are included on the ''Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 album. The songs are "Just Imagine", "The Sailing Medley", "Tinkerputt's Song", "Jungle Adventure", and then the reprise of "Just Imagine". *Although the Barney Theme Song doesn't appear in this special, it is heard as an underscore when Barney comes to life. *This group (Min, Tosha, Derek and Shawn) also appeared in "May I Help You?". * This video marks the final time that the 1993-1994 Baby Bop costume was used. *In this special, Carol Farabee does Baby Bop's speaking voice, while Julie Johnson does her singing voice. *This marks the last regular appearance of Derek. He will later return with Tina as special guests in the Season 3 episode On the Move. *When this was on DVD, it was closed captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc., replacing the Caption Center's original closed captioning from 1994. *Production took place before Barney Live! In New York City was performed. *After this special, Stephen White took a hiatus from the series. He would return to the writing staff in 1996, with the Season 3 home video Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. *The names that Professor Tinkerputt says incorrectly while writing the guest-book are Ferdinand (Derek), Elvira (Min), Rupert (Shawn), Katrinka (Tosha) and Rex (Barney). *In the original NBC airing, an extended shot of Professor Tinkerputt looking out the window-door was used, while the instrumental ending of Pop Goes the Weasel was played. *During the original airing on NBC, commercials ran throughout the special. There was a total of four commercial breaks. **After the wave hits the ship. **After Professor Tinkerputt looks out the window-door. **After Professor Tinkerputt comes up with his big idea. **After the Barney doll closing shot. Screenshots Min and tosha.png|Tosha (left) and Min (right) watch as Imagination Island becomes real. Tinkerputt.png|Professor Tinkerputt shows Barney and Friends around his workshop. Dhcj.jpeg|Baby Bop and the parrot Gallery Barney's Imagination Island 1994 VHS.jpg|Original Release (1994) Imagination island 2000.jpg|First Rerelease (1999) Barney Imagination Island DVD.jpg|Second Rerelease (2004) Barney Imagination Island Rerelease.jpg|Third Rerelease (2010) !M.jpg|Original Release (1995, UK) Imagen_010.jpg|Spanish Release (1995) hjjb.png|French Release (1997) !w225.jpg|Deutsch Release (1998) Videos barney.vivo.jpg|First Rerelease (Unknown, Spanish) Asfasf.PNG|Final Rerelease (1998, Spanish) Videos This is the second time Stella lastes through the whole episode. The first time was Ship Ahoy. Videos Contents http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Barney_Live%21_In_New_York_City# show Min #Her hair wasn't shown from the forehead. #Barney should've thanked her for helping him get to the point about the the Winkster. What I use to call Barney Live I use to call Barney Live In New York City ''Barney Coat because of the kids and adults wearing coats oustide in the intro and now I'm 16 and I quit watching Barney ' ' '''Barney's Fun & Games' is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 21, 1996. Plot Barney brings out his Game Machine for an afternoon of fun. But when the machine is empty; Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids look for toys and games to put into it. After the machine is filled with games, the kids turn the crank and out comes one big gameboard filled with fun and surprises! Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * B.J. * Min * Jason * Jesse (debut / only appearance) * Kristen (debut) Song List #Barney Theme Song #My Family's Just Right for Me #Games #Hippity Hop to the Barber Shop #That's Hats #Help Protect the Earth' ' #The Barney Bag #A Tisket, A Tasket #Number Limbo #Carnival of Numbers #Silly Sounds #Roll Over #The Airplane Song #My Yellow Blankey #I Love You Trivia *During the I Love You song, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids sung both verses of the song, rather than Barney singing one verse by himself. *This is Jesse's only appearance. *This video also marks the first appearance of Kristen. *This is the last appearance of Min. She will later return in Sing and Dance with Barney and Read with Me, Dance with Me. *This is the first Barney Home Video to feature The Barney Bag. The next one would be Barney's Good Day, Good Night * On the cover of the Spanish dub of this video (La Maravilosa Máquina de Juegos) it incorrectly lists "The Baby Bop Hop" (or Saltando con Baby Bop) on the song list (Presumably a goof on Tycoon's (The at the time Spanish distributors) part since the dub came out a few years after the video got produced and released) Videos Bigpurplemuppet99 (talk) I wish the show would've featured covers of certain pop songs from before the year 1994 like "Can't Touch This" or "Shake Your Groove Thing". But then again, it would've made this stage show a bomb. Sold Barney Bag on Ebay In my opinion, if The Winkster never returned the Barney Bag, he would of sold it on Ebay for $1,000,000.TheCoolWikiDude (talk) 23:14, August 1, 2013 (UTC)